


О странностях и слухах

by sleeping



Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeping/pseuds/sleeping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Daniel was a strange man.<br/>Профессор Даниэль был странным человеком.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О странностях и слухах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Oddness and Rumors](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/42439) by Elithay. 



На этот раз все в Хогвартсе сходились в одном мнении.  
Это было очень редкое и странное явление, с учетом того, что одну точку зрения разделяли не только студенты, но и их преподаватели. Что, очевидно, о чем-то говорило, потому что речь шла о новом профессоре.  
Профессор Даниэль, последний преемник места преподавателя Защиты от Тёмных искусств, был странным.  
Поначалу он не казался таким, если только не учитывать тот факт, что он был гораздо моложе других наставников. Когда он поднялся, чтобы представиться на приветственном пиру, по залу пронесся приглушенный гул голосов – все принялись обсуждать его возраст. На вид ему можно было дать не больше двадцати пяти лет или около того. Другая странность возникла во время его представления. Его имя. Профессор Даниэль – просто Даниэль, без какой-либо фамилии.  
Ходили слухи, что он и сам ее не знает. Профессор Даниэль был замечательным, но время от времени – очень забывчивым. Иногда он забывал такие, казалось бы, совершенно элементарные вещи, как чужие имена или свой предмет. Временами он мог просто остолбенеть или лишиться дара речи без видимой на то причины – до тех пор, пока один из его студентов не выдергивал его из этого состояния какой-нибудь резкой фразой (правда, подчас всё было настолько плохо, что приходилось обращаться к Мадам Помфри).  
Когда его спрашивали об этом, его глаза темнели, и он пытался сменить тему, а иногда и просто уходил, не говоря ни слова. Некоторые решили, что в его прошлом что-то было, и он опасался этой щекотливой темы, однако если его расспрашивали, что он делал до того, как занялся преподаванием в Хогвартсе, он с удовольствием рассказывал о своей младшей сестре Хейзель и иногда упоминал, что вырос в Лондоне, в Мэйфэйре. Также он говорил про экспедиции, в которых участвовал как археолог, но говорил скупо и без какой-либо конкретики.  
В итоге это сочли странным, но не увидели в этом ничего необычного. У любого человека есть такие темы, о которых он предпочел бы не говорить.  
Но через несколько недель после начала учёбы, когда все вернулись к привычной жизни и перестали ловить каждое слово так, будто эта жизнь зависела исключительно от слухов, студенты познакомились с другими странными привычками своего нового профессора.  
Хотя его комната была хорошо освещена и имела большое окно, профессор Даниэль всегда держал зажжённую свечу на своем столе. Не важно, что его занятия были назначены на самое яркое время суток – у него на столе всегда мерцала свеча. Если она гасла во время лекции, профессор мгновенно останавливался – даже на середине предложения, и зажигал её вновь, а когда свеча догорала до конца, он тут же заменял её на новую.  
Когда его спрашивали об этом, он немного напряженно улыбался и отвечал, что это всего лишь сила привычки. И окружающие быстро пришли к выводу, что это из-за его археологического прошлого, когда в джунглях или в пустыне, в темноте ночи, он вглядывался в записи, пытаясь обнаружить новую неизвестную частичку истории. Некоторые спрашивали разжигателей слухов, почему он пользуется свечами вместо заклинания Люмос, но те отвечали, что ему необходимо использовать обе руки, а Люмос гаснет, если положить палочку. Такое объяснение удовлетворило всех, и на время все успокоились.  
Обсуждать профессора Даниэля снова начали, когда один из первокурсников заметил, что профессор не достает свою палочку. Они практиковали основные защитные заклинания, и ближе к концу занятия он велел им убрать палочки и записать домашнее задание. Это не было чем-то необычным, каждую неделю на практических занятиях было так, но в этот раз по какой-то причине одного студента будто бы озарило.  
– Профессор, а где ваша палочка?  
Даниэль посмотрел на свои свечи (в зимние месяцы они, должно быть, будут быстрее сгорать) и переспросил:  
– Прошу прощения?  
– Ваша палочка, сэр. Когда мы практикуемся, вы никогда её не достаете.  
– Да, – медленно кивнув, точно всё ещё находясь где-то глубоко в своих мыслях, произнёс Даниэль. – Я действительно никогда не задумывался над этим. Думаю, я не достаю палочку потому, что она мне не нужна.  
– То есть вы можете пользоваться магией без нее? – взволнованные первокурсники смотрели на него широко раскрытыми глазами.  
– Нет, – коротко бросил Даниэль, чем окончательно запутал класс. – Мне не нужна палочка потому, что практикующие здесь вы. Я же здесь для того, чтобы наблюдать и корректировать.  
Студент, задавший вопрос, кивнул, но по-прежнему выглядел озадаченным.  
– Да, но.. Мы никогда такого не видели, а большинство других профессоров…  
– Что ж, значит, я не похож на других профессоров, – Даниэль резко прервал студента, заставив вздрогнуть от тона, которым эти слова были произнесены, и от нечитаемого тёмного взгляда, который на мгновение появился в глазах профессора.  
Занятие вскоре закончилось, и всего через пару минут после его окончания по Хогвартсу разнеслась новая волна слухов. Ведь профессор Даниэль обычно был очень мягок в разговоре. Он никогда не повышал голос и никогда не сердился, независимо от того, что происходило. Почему же замечание о палочке так вывело его из себя? Это вызывало ещё больше недоумения, и теперь, когда кто-то поднял этот вопрос, все заметили, что профессор никогда не пользовался магией. Он всегда использовал маггловские способы зажигания свечей или устранения беспорядков, возникавших во время занятий.  
Это было бы понятно, если бы профессор Даниэль был на самом деле сквибом. Но такое предположение не имело смысла – разве могут сквибы вести занятия? Может быть, он был магглорожденным и предпочитал всё делать согласно своему воспитанию? В конце концов, он упоминал об уходе за своей сестрой и уборке дома в годы своей юности, так что с этим всё вставало бы на свои места.  
Именно после этого инцидента другие профессора тоже начали обращать внимание на своего нового коллегу. Конечно, они знали о слухах, которые относили к обычным школьным бредням, но в свете последних событий Даниэль, казалось, поразил даже их. А может быть, это было из-за того, что тот первокурсник в красках описывал страшный взгляд, который был у профессора, когда тот сказал, что он не такой, как остальные преподаватели в Хогвартсе.  
Профессор Даниэль был странным.  
***

За неделю до рождественских каникул Даниэль был вынужден спуститься в подземелья, чтобы что-то передать профессору Снейпу. Профессор Флитвик увидел, как Даниэль бродит по первому этажу после ужина, и остановил его, попросив об одолжении. Импульсивность Даниэля, как обычно, выиграла у его логики, и он согласился, даже не успев спросить, что, собственно, от него хотят. Когда он услышал место, куда он должен отнести свёрток, он едва заметно напрягся, прежде чем взять его и уйти.  
Несколько самых любопытных студентов наблюдали за их разговором и были сбиты с толку, когда Даниэль пошел в противоположном направлении от подземелий, чтобы вернуться через несколько минут со старым фонарем в руках. Они нахмурились в замешательстве: для чего ему нужен фонарь? Подземелья были не _настолько_ тёмными.  
Преодолев первый лестничный пролёт, Даниэль глубоко вздохнул и окинул взглядом факелы на стене, освещавшие это место. Завернув за угол, он заметил, что далее те расположены на большом расстоянии друг от друга, и это неразумное дизайнерское решение поразило и напугало его. Ведь чем глубже продвигаешься в замок, тем сильнее должно быть освещение.  
Остановившись на второй площадке, Даниэль посмотрел туда, где, по его мнению, располагался вход в подземелья. Он никогда не ходил этим путем, предпочитая оставаться на средних этажах, где было больше света и больше людей. Он мог практически почувствовать тьму ещё до того, как сделал последние несколько шагов и очутился в длинном тёмном коридоре.  
Даниэль потоптался на месте в нерешительности, а потом сделал поспешный шаг и ахнул, когда случайно пнул камень, заставив его покатиться по коридору. Выдохнув (здесь нет ни монстров, ни Тени, ни Тьмы, ни Александра) и попытавшись успокоить своё бешено бьющееся сердце, он продолжил свой путь, пока не дошел до двери, которая должна была вести в класс Зельеварения. Он дважды постучал, дождался утвердительного ответа, и медленно открыл дверь.  
***

Северус Снейп никогда не был человеком с радостью распространяющим слухи. Он избегал их, как только мог, и за всё время преподавания в Хогвартсе довольно успешно их игнорировал. До этого года. В этом году все шептались буквально на каждом шагу, и все слухи были только об одном – о новом преподавателе. Нельзя было пройти по коридору, не услышав что-нибудь об этом новичке. Даниэль, новый профессор Защиты от Тёмных искусств, молодой человек с мышино-каштановыми волосами до плеч, носящий брюки, рубашку и жилет вместо стандартной мантии, всегда держащий на своём столе зажжённую свечу и не использующий волшебную палочку.  
Если честно, Северус был совсем не удивлен тем, что студенты нацелились на нового профессора. Он был загадкой, а единственной вещью, способной заинтриговать студентов Хогвартса, была именно она.  
Подняв взгляд от стопки проверочных работ, он увидел Даниэля, стоявшего на вершине лестницы возле двери с небольшим свёртком в одной руке и старым фонарём, выставленным вперёд как своего рода защиту, в другой. Заметив, что Даниэль не собирается сам начинать разговор, Северус решил побудить его к действию.  
– Да?  
Слегка вздрогнув, будто бы от испуга, Даниэль огляделся вокруг, прежде чем потушить фонарь и опустить его.  
– Эм… Филиус попросил меня передать это вам, – сообщил молодой человек, подойдя к столу так, что Северус мог видеть его глаза, всё ещё с тревогой бегло осматривавшие помещение.  
Он уже видел такую реакцию раньше – у людей с лёгкими фобиями, но Даниэль выглядел как-то по-другому. Снейп отчетливо услышал, как Даниэль судорожно сглотнул, когда ему на глаза попались отверстия в стене, где раньше были крепления опоры. Странно.  
Даниэль оторвал взгляд от стены и уставился на стол, протягивая свёрток, о котором Северус, занятый анализом странного поведения молодого человека, уже почти забыл. Пробормотав еле слышную благодарность, или, по крайней мере, это было нечто на нее похожее, Снейп развернул свёрток, обнаружив в нем ингредиенты для зелья и несколько страниц заметок. Углубившись в чтение, он не заметил, что Даниэль оставался в классе, до тех пор, пока не был отвлечен странным звуком и не поднял голову в поисках его источника.  
Даниэль всё ещё был здесь, но сделал несколько шагов в сторону от стола. Он лихорадочно прижимал фонарь к груди, и Северус сразу понял, что звук, который он слышал, был от того, что молодой человек скрипнул стиснутыми зубами. Обеспокоенный состоянием нового профессора, Снейп отложил записи и обошел стол. Встав рядом с Даниэлем, он заметил, что сам на несколько дюймов выше его, хотя это и не стало большим сюрпризом – молодой человек казался ему несколько миниатюрным.  
Он сделал пару шагов вперёд, когда Даниэль повернулся и уставился на него. Глаза молодого профессора были полны ужаса, сам взгляд – немного расфокусированным, и Северуса не отставляло чувство, что на самом деле тот видел не его. Даниэль перестал скрипеть зубами, но теперь он дышал шумно, резко, коротко, будто задыхаясь в приступе паники.  
Северус только начал думать над планом действий, как погас свет. Время отбоя. Он мысленно произнёс заклинание, и Люмос осветил достаточно пространства, чтобы можно было пройти к столу и зажечь свечи. Это всё заняло меньше минуты, а потом он повернулся, чтобы проверить Даниэля, которого нигде не было видно.  
Для этого потребовалось время, и когда того удалось найти, Северус очень удивился: Даниэль, очевидно, пытался дышать тихо, но паника и тишина никогда не шли рука об руку, отчего его дрожащее дыхание было хорошо различимым. Он каким-то непостижимым образом пробрался к стене с остатками креплений (что были здесь, когда это было реальное подземелье), и, прятался, съёжившись, под одним из столов. Он раскачивался взад и вперед, покачивая головой, и шевелил губами, но Северус не мог разобрать ни слова, если Даниэль вообще хоть что-то при этом говорил.  
Отметив, что тот избегает смотреть куда-либо, кроме пола, Северус, подстрекаемый любопытством, вошел в поле зрения Даниэля и был вознагражден сдавленным всхлипом. Затем он поймал его взгляд и вздрогнул от мгновенного озарения. Он узнал это выражение в его глазах.  
«Он полностью потерял рассудок… Альбус, что бы вы сделали на моем месте?»  
Подумав о том, что всё, что Даниэль видит сейчас, имеет мало общего с реальностью, Снейп решил выйти из комнаты, оставив, однако, себе возможность посмотреть, что там произойдет. Он надеялся, что Даниэлю станет лучше, а если нет, что ж, неизвестно, что ещё может случиться.  
***

_У монстра не было лица. У него был лишь рот, длинный широкий рот с уродливо вытянутой нижней челюстью. Его глаза были молочно белыми, оплетенными сетью шрамов. Даниэль не знал и не мог понять, способен ли монстр ими видеть. Руки разной длины, свободно свисающая дряблая плоть были опоясаны кожаными ремнями. Казалось невозможным, что подобное существо вообще могло двигаться, но всё, что он сам мог сделать, было убежать и спрятаться, чтобы избежать встречи с ним._

Нет. 

_Пронзительный звон в ушах нарастал, и он был не в состоянии думать и что-либо предпринять, слабея от напряжения. Монстр больше не преследовал его, просто стоял и смотрел. Наблюдал. Ждал. Он чувствовал, что монстр на него смотрит и знал, что умрёт, если тот его увидит. Захлёбываясь звуком, рвущимся из груди, который был то ли всхлипом, то ли вскриком, он ничего не мог сделать, только дрожать от страха._

Нет. Не так. 

_Монстр остановился, точь-в-точь, как это было в замке Бренненбург. Он посмотрел на него в последний раз и двинулся прочь, к выходу из комнаты. Почему? Почему он ушел? Почему он не убил его? Свет. Нужно добраться до света._

Нет, это не так, как тогда. 

_Вон, там, на столе. Свечи. Свет. Мучительно медленно он выпрямился и попытался встать, чтобы сделать шаг вперед. Вперед к свету. Шаг… не получается, придётся ползти. Нужно обязательно добраться до света. Помещение расплывалось, пригибая его к полу всё сильнее, и он из последних сил подтянул себя к столу, ощущая сильнейшее головокружение. Свет. Он встал на колени, положил руки на поверхность стола и смотрел, смотрел на этот спасительный свет._

Нет, что он сделал? Что произошло?

_Комната приняла прежние очертания, и звон в ушах прекратился. Прошло какое-то время, прежде чем в голове у него перестало бешено стучать и восстановился ритм сердцебиения. Он был в безопасности. Спасён._

«Боже, что я наделал?»  
Теперь, когда опасность миновала, он начал понимать, что произошло. У него был приступ прямо перед Северусом. Не было никакого монстра, только коллега, который, вероятно, был поражен случившимся. Поднявшись на ноги, Даниэль отряхнулся, пытаясь прийти в себя, и заметив, наконец, что всё ещё крепко сжимает в руках фонарь, поставил его на стол, медленно разгибая ноющие пальцы.  
Когда он решил, что кровообращение в ладонях уже восстановилось достаточно, он с тревогой взъерошил волосы, задумавшись о том, куда мог уйти Северус. С Даниэлем в этом году уже случалось подобное, и всегда кто-нибудь вырывал его из этого состояния, но никогда ещё эти приступы не были настолько серьёзными. Ему необходимо было как-то объясниться до того, как Северус сказал бы всем остальным, что они взяли на работу лучшего, кого сумели найти в сумасшедшем доме.  
После событий в Пруссии Даниэль был не в состоянии удержаться на какой-либо работе, что было очень затруднительно и постыдно. Неприятные воспоминания делали из него совершенно бесполезного человека. Он знал, что это плохое оправдание, но куда бы он ни пошел, эти воспоминания всегда были с ним. Он надеялся, что сейчас ему хотя бы стало проще находиться в темноте, хоть в придачу к этому и появились небольшой страх перед открытием ящиков стола и нелепое отвращение к малиновому варенью.  
Когда в пабе к нему обратился старик в странной одежде с предложением преподавать в школе волшебства, Даниэль был уверен, что это просто шутка, разыгранная бывшим сослуживцем, ставшим как-то свидетелем его приступа. Он попросил время, чтобы обдумать предложение. Но те не менее, когда два дня спустя этот же старик пришел к нему в гостиницу, где Даниэль временно остановился, и сказал, что все приготовления завершены и жилые комнаты в школе для него тоже готовы, Даниэль лишь взял свою небольшую сумку со скромными пожитками и последовал за ним. Когда он увидел, что из всех возможных мест на свете он будет работать именно в замке, он едва не сбежал в тот же миг. Остановила надежда, что это могла быть работа, с которой он сможет справиться, или хотя бы место, где он мог бы остаться.  
Когда он понял, что магия действительно была настоящей, то воспринял все происходящее очень спокойно. Ведь последний человек, который собирался ему «помочь», был, похоже, существом из другого измерения. Даниэль вздрогнул и отбросил эти мысли в сторону. Он не знал, может ли он сам использовать магию, но, честно говоря, не слишком хотел и пробовать. Он был нормальным до событий, связанных со Сферой, и сейчас никак не мог представить, что случится, если он попытается использовать волшебную палочку. По его мнению, лучшим исходом было бы, если бы она у него не работала в принципе.  
Вынырнув из своих мыслей обратно в реальность, он решил, что обязательно должен найти Северуса и попытаться всё ему объяснить. Он слышал, что Альбус раньше уже нанимал и оборотня, и самовлюблённого писателя, и даже своего рода полицейского, только волшебного, конечно, который в результате оказался не тем, за кого себя выдавал, но он не был уверен, что старый волшебник когда-либо ещё нанимал человека с таким количеством проблем, как у него. Но может быть, даже если он не сможет поговорить с Северусом, ему все равно позволят остаться здесь до конца года. Он всегда старался надеяться на лучшее, пусть даже удача редко улыбалась ему, особенно в последнее время.  
Даниэль вздохнул и оглядел помещение, раздумывая, с чего начать, где искать в первую очередь. Кроме той двери, в которую он вошел, здесь было ещё две. Игнорируя нарастающую тревогу, он подошел к двери справа от стеллажа, полного ингредиентов для зелий. 

_Каламин, царская водка, куприт, аурипигмент. Четыре ингредиента вместе создают очень едкую кислоту._

Тряхнув головой, чтобы отогнать воспоминания, особенно ярко возвращающиеся к нему после приступов, Даниэль протянул руку, чтобы открыть дверь, и был ошарашен, когда она открылась сама по себе. По крайней мере, так казалось на первый взгляд, на самом же деле это был всего лишь Северус, открывший ее с той стороны. Даниэль отпрянул, прижав ладонь к груди, ощущая, как бешено начинает биться сердце, и перевел дух только когда увидел, что это его коллега профессор. Они просто смотрели друг на друга, пока Даниэль не отдышался и не смог, наконец, заговорить.  
– Я… я прошу прощения за случившееся ранее, – неловко сказал Даниэль, потирая затылок и глядя на свой фонарь, всё ещё стоящий на столе. – Я плохо реагирую на темноту.  
– Похоже на то, – протянул Северус и Даниэль слегка поморщился.  
Он мог с уверенностью сказать, что его чётко отшлифованная для таких случаев ложь не сработает с этим человеком.  
Когда Северус развернулся и пошел обратно в комнату, он тут же последовал за ним, правда, сначала оглянувшись, подскочив к столу и схватив свой фонарь.  
Оглядев новую комнату, Даниэль с удовольствием отметил, что она была хорошо освещена – огонь в камине, факелы на стенах, канделябры на столе. Он был уверен, что лучше чувствовал бы себя в комнате с большим окном, однако здесь тоже было неплохо. Перед тем, как опуститься в кресло, Северус приготовил для них две чашки чая, и Даниэль вежливо сделал глоток прежде чем заговорить.  
– Я полагаю, вы хотите знать, что именно сейчас произошло? – спросил Даниэль, решив сразу перейти к сути.  
Северус кивнул и он продолжил:  
– Уверен, вы знаете, что у каждого из нас в душе есть свои демоны, о которых мы предпочли бы молчать.  
Ещё один кивок.  
– Я знаю, что вы можете… извлекать информацию без согласия. Альбус сказал мне, – вздохнул Даниэль.  
Северус терпеливо ждал продолжения, пока не увидел, что молодой человек хочет подтверждения своим словам.  
– Да, у меня есть сыворотка правды, и я могу использовать Легилименцию как один из видов чтения мыслей. В любом случае вы не можете что-то от меня утаить. Если вы захотите показать свои воспоминания, мы можем использовать Омут памяти, но не думаю, что это будет необходимо.  
Даниэль вздрогнул от осознания, что кто-то еще может увидеть то, что он видел. Может увидеть то, что он сделал. Из-за эликсира амнезии он всё ещё смутно помнил те ужасы, которые сам же и совершил, но и того, что он видел, было вполне достаточно, чтобы больше никогда в жизни не захотеть об этом думать. Может быть, это было эгоистично. Может быть, он монстр, может быть, он был монстром, но всё же… он больше не хотел быть чем-то подобным.  
– С чего же мне начать? – пробормотал Даниэль, и, тяжело вздохнув, начал свой рассказ.  
Он поведал об экспедиции, о том, как оказался в ловушке в гробнице и нашел Сферу. Затем о своём спасении и возвращении в Англию, и о кошмаре, который стал преследовать его, который убивал любого, к кому он обращался за помощью. О письме Александра и своём решении поехать в Бренненбург. И о том, как отчаянно он хотел избавиться от Тени, как был напуган до такой степени, что уже был готов на всё. 

_Она это заслужила, маленькая дрянь._

Дрожа от воспоминаний и избегая смотреть на человека, сидящего напротив него, Даниэль умолчал о некоторых подробностях того, что он сделал, чтобы спастись от Тени, чему учил его Александр. Он поднял глаза, увидел недоверчивое выражение лица Северуса, опять вздохнул и перешел к рассказу про эликсир амнезии. Что заметно заинтересовало его собеседника.  
– Ты принял зелье, чтобы стереть свои воспоминания? Как оно работает?  
Северус знал о чарах забвения и о зельях, которые незначительно меняли воспоминания, но никогда не сталкивался с такими, которые бы подчистую стирали память выпившего их.  
– Я помню, как выпил его, а потом всё вокруг стало расплываться. Я едва смог пройти по замку и почти добрался до главного входа, когда моё сознание не выдержало, и я рухнул прямо у порога. Когда я очнулся, то едва помнил своё имя и название места, где вырос. Но перед тем, как выпить эликсир, я написал себе записку, так что я знал, что должен был сделать.  
Зельевар одобрительно кивнул, и Даниэль продолжил.  
В этой части своего рассказа он тоже пытался быть осторожным. Невидимые монстры в воде. Яркие вспышки воспоминаний и слуховые галлюцинации. Рассказывая о своем путешествии по подземельям и камерам пыток, о самих пытках он говорил очень расплывчато. Попутно он поведал об Александре и странных синих цилиндрах воспоминаний, которые были почти как записи в дневнике. Объяснять про Агриппу было, мягко говоря, трудно, особенно про то, как тот попросил взять его голову и бросить её в портал. Голос Даниэля звучал еще тише, когда он подробно рассказывал про телепатические разговоры Александра, и как тот посылал к нему монстров, пытавшихся поймать его.  
Последнее, что он помнил, был Александр во Внутреннем Святилище и голубое сияние портала. Следующее его воспоминание – как он проснулся в какой-то деревне в Пруссии, абсолютно не понимая, как туда попал, но больше не ощущая угрожающего присутствия Тени, что всегда была с ним с тех пор, как он нашел Сферу. После этого прошло совсем немного времени, прежде чем его нашел Альбус и завербовал в штат в качестве преподавателя.  
Окончив свой рассказ, Даниэль отхлебнул чая, не обращая внимания на то, что тот уже давно остыл. Северус, однако, это заметил, и взмахнул палочкой над чашкой, из которой опять начал подниматься пар. Даниэль удивленно приподнял брови и покачал головой, прежде чем отпить еще глоток.  
Они сидели в полной тишине и медленно пили чай, размышляя о том, что было сказано. Северус взглянул на молодого человека перед собой, не в силах поверить услышанному. Мистические Сферы, существа из других измерений, Тень, которая будто бы была повсюду и оставляла сгустки странного вещества после себя, ужасные орудия пыток, внушающие людям страх и отвращение? Он знал, что в мире существует много странного, особенно в Магическом мире, но даже здесь в некоторые вещи было очень трудно поверить.  
Особенно учитывая, что тихий молодой человек перед ним оказался способен на хладнокровные пытки. Северус прекрасно знал, что этот рассказ был лишь верхушкой айсберга того, что там действительно произошло. Да, он сам был ещё моложе, чем Даниэль, когда присоединился к Пожирателям Смерти, пытал, убивал, но всё это было сделано магией, с помощью волшебной палочки. Даниэль же, очевидно, пользовался… просто руками. Профессор Зельеварения дернулся от этой мысли. Он считал себя небрезгливым человеком, но то, что описал Даниэль, было действительно… неприятно.  
Выходов из этой ситуации было два – или сказать Альбусу, что Даниэль нестабильный психически, способный на ужасные вещи человек (правда, о самом себе, хоть и не в такой же степени, он мог тогда сказать почти что то же самое) или же сохранить всё это в секрете. Свои плюсы и минусы были у каждого варианта. Рассказать Альбусу означало позволить старому простаку решать, стоит ли Даниэлю верить, хотя тот, как директор, уже должен был что-то об этом знать и составить своё представление. А если приступ повторится, то кто-нибудь еще, знающий, что происходит и как вернуть молодого человека в нормальное состояние, будет очень полезен.  
Сохранить эту информацию в секрете тоже казалось хорошим вариантом. Обычно такие сведения Тёмный Лорд использовал, когда нуждался в чьей-либо услуге, или же просто для шантажа. Северус чувствовал, что Даниэль никому до этого не рассказывал свою историю, так что он был первый, кто помог ему с этим. И Северусу очень нравилась идея знать нечто неизвестное никому другому.  
– Ну? – прервал Даниэль его размышления.  
– Что «ну»? – раздражённо ответил он, и Даниэль вздохнул.  
– Вы собираетесь выжить меня? Сказать директору, чтобы меня уволили? Или убьёте меня сами за все те зверства, что я совершил?  
Северус внимательно на него посмотрел. Даниэль выглядел усталым, измученным, будто бы его уже ничто не заботило или у него не осталось ничего, о чём можно было бы позаботиться. Мысленно поморщившись, он понял, что Даниэль немного напоминает ему себя. Конечно, были различия, гигантские различия, но, в конце концов, они оба были всего лишь парой изнурённых мужчин.  
– Нет.  
Голова Даниэля дернулась от неожиданности на этом слове.  
– Я сохраню ваш секрет и буду хранить до тех пор, пока это не причинит кому-либо вреда.  
– Спасибо, – кивнул Даниэль, облегчённо выдыхая и расслабляясь.  
– Да, вы можете быть благодарны, но оставьте спасибо на потом. Сейчас я собираюсь проинформировать студентов о ваших, – Снейп запнулся. – Причудах. И если подобное повторится, попрошу тотчас же послать за мной.  
Прежде чем уйти, Даниэль слегка поклонился в знак благодарности, взял свой фонарь со стола и зажёг его, а затем тихо затворил за собой дверь.  
***

Профессор Даниэль был странным.  
За неделю до рождественских каникул занятия по Защите от Тёмных искусств были отменены, однако все видели профессора Даниэля в Большом зале. Некоторые задавались вопросом: если он болен, то почему приходит поесть? Он исправно присутствовал на каждой трапезе. Другие просто недоумевали, зачем профессор решил сделать перерыв сейчас, когда праздники уже не за горами.  
Иные считали, что проблема в его палочке. Может быть, она сломалась, и он ждал новую, поняв, что учить класс без палочки не имеет смысла. Эти и тому подобные размышления витали в воздухе, и все были поставлены в тупик.  
Рождество наступило и прошло. После праздников всегда было оживлённее обычного, когда все отдохнувшие с наслаждением делились впечатлениями от каникул. Занятия по Защите от Тёмных искусств возобновились и вошли в привычное русло – работа с учебниками и заклинаниями в каждом классе, а профессор так и не обзавелся палочкой, что кого-то даже удивило, но все знали, что всё равно лучше об этом не спрашивать.  
В феврале по школе прокатились слухи о том, что профессор Даниэль упал без чувств в коридоре четвёртого этажа после отбоя. По слухам, по пути в свою комнату он наткнулся на портрет старика с длинными белыми волосами, одетого в дорогой красно-золотой костюм, и в тот же миг в фонаре Даниэля закончилось масло. Он, видимо, осел на пол перед портретом и был не в силах двинуться с места, пока профессор Снейп не пришел и не сделал что-то. На два дня у всех отменили занятия по предмету, и, хотя Дамблдор ничего не сказал, многие предположили, что слухи правдивы, и с профессором Даниэлем действительно что-то случилось. Самым непонятным в этой истории было то, что по описанию никто так и не узнал тот портрет.  
Остальная часть учебного года в Хогвартсе прошла относительно спокойно, о профессоре Даниэле иногда возникали новые слухи, но все они не были столь захватывающи, как предыдущие. Когда его спрашивали, где он проведёт лето и вернётся ли на следующий год, профессор лишь улыбался и пожимал плечами. Он сказал, что решать это профессору Дамблдору, но смотрел при этих словах, как это ни странно, на профессора Снейпа.  
Наконец, наступил последний день учебного года. Никто не знал, останется ли профессор Даниэль в школе, но, честно говоря, всех больше заботило обсуждение планов на лето. Закончился торжественный банкет по случаю окончания года, и студенты потянулись к выходу из замка, туда, где их ждал Хогвартс-экспресс. Немногие оглядывались через плечо, но если бы они это сделали, то увидели бы профессора Даниэля, стоявшего у главного входа. С фонарём в руке он вглядывался в вечерний сумрак.  
Новый профессор был славным. Он учил хаотично, неразборчиво – легко начисляя и забирая баллы. Он всегда зажигал свечу в своей комнате и фонарь в коридорах. Никто никогда не видел его волшебную палочку, но пространство вокруг него чуть светилось, будто бы он был драгоценным камнем.  
На этот раз все в Хогвартсе сходились в одном мнении.  
Профессор Даниэль был странным человеком.

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо бете Valkirija Free.  
> Переведено в рамках WTF-2014 за команду Амнезии.


End file.
